


Letter to say...

by baotaozi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baotaozi/pseuds/baotaozi





	

## Dear Tessa ... I'm so so sorry (Tessa/Magnus)

Dear Tessa,

Please remember even when you don't want anybody in your life,

That whenever you feel lonely I will be there for you.

Whenever you need a hand to hold, I will give you mine.

Whenever you think that you're nothing or not good enough for something, see yourself like I always see you.

You're beautiful and very kind.

You always wanted to take care about a person if she is ill or just don't feel good.

You have a wonderful smile which should never leave your face.

When you smile I feel like everything could break and I wouldn't mind because you are happy.

I know you might hate me because I left you alone in London and

there are not enough words to tell you that I hate myself.

I left the only person which I have loved besides Catarina and Ragnor without any romantic feelings.

I'm so so sorry.

In Love, Magnus Bane

___________________________

## So do me a favor, okay? (Tessa/Magnus)

Dear Tessa,

Don't be sad.

A smile fits better on your pretty face than sad eyes.

I know you for many years and I know you're not a person who gets along if nobody is around you.

You were lonely for many months which became years after all.

Jem will come back he promised, right?

So do me a favour, okay?

Trust him.

He will came back and when the time comes, honey.

Laugh about his jokes even when they're not funny, it makes him happy.

Wait until he let you out of the hug, it will puts a huge smile on his face,

When he reach for you hand hold it. It makes him feel he owns you.

Please do this for me.

Magnus Bane

___________________________

## At the last page of my story (Ragnor/Magnus)

Magnus,

and here we are.

At the last page of my story, old friend.

Also if I would never say it loudly I've loved you because you watched out for me.

After all this years I have spent with Catarina and you. You became my family.

I have lost many people just like you but you haven't left me at the hard time.

You and Catarina motivated me to keep fighting because I've would give up I would be lonely.

I lived so long and I had so many lives but I would give all of this just for seeing both of you again.

You two, my family.

I will miss you, but please continue your life and remember me when you feel lonely.

Watch about the Shadowhunter. He has reached your heart under the walls you have built around your heart. He means so much for you and you don't deserved to be alone any longer. No one deserved to be lonely.

Before I say goodbye please do me one last favour.

Go to Catarina, hold her in your arms und be there for her. Talk with her if she wants to or just be there when she needs you. Und talk to Tessa, your loved Tessa. I don't have to know her to know that she needs you because I know you and what you can do to other persons.

Goodbye, my dear Friend and don't be alone

\- Ragnor


End file.
